Change Of Plans
by NoteEmmy
Summary: Anzu's night of planning with Ryou and Honda goes awry when she miscalculates. What can she do to fix it?


"I'm not so sure about this…"

"These pants are way too tight!"

Two men stood in front of a wide mirror, picking and fussing with their new clothing. They had just been outfitted in "appropriate" attire for the evening. Neither of them were too sure that this is what they wanted to do any longer. Meeting up in this apartment was one thing and hanging out with a friend they hadn't seen in a long time had sounded excellent. But the activity she was picking…

"Come on you two!" Anzu put her hands on both their shoulders, grinning at them from behind. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I don't know when I'm going to see either of you again. You promised we'd do something I wanted to do."

It was a rare case indeed that the three of them would be in the same city at the same time. All had set to traveling in their life after they'd graduated from school. Tonight, a small city in America seemed to hold three old friends for one night only. Anzu knew the best places, and the one place she wanted to go tonight was dancing. The club down the street was one of the most famous in the region and she'd been promised she could get in.

Ryou frowned. "I'm just not sure this is a great idea." Flashing lights and pounding music didn't sound like a good time in his book. Even if he'd promised, maybe if the other disagreed they could outvote her. But it wasn't in his nature to throw a wrench in the plans all by himself.

Honda crossed his arms. "What's so great about these clothes anyway?" If there were girls there, and there certainly would be, he would go. …of course Anzu was important, too, but he was soothing a very broken heart. He just didn't think anyone would want him to hit on them when he was dressed like a lunatic.

"The girls here love this kind of stuff." She assured. "Do you even know how popular Yuugi is here?" Tight leather clothing, silver chains, eyeliner- the works. It wasn't just a look that was suited to duelists in Domino. Her arms looped around both of theirs. "You promised we could do this and we're going!"

As far as she was concerned there was no more need for argument. She tugged them out the door of her tiny apartment and down the stairs.

Both men seemed far out of place once they were admitted through the doors. The scene seemed suited for perhaps a bit of younger crowd. They felt out of place. As such they found the closest corner they could and stood shoulder to shoulder, arms crossed, standing around awkwardly. Anzu on the other hand had thought they'd followed her out into the middle of the crowd. She nearly forgot they were even there as she started to move, dancing her heart out. The boys were content enough just to watch her.

It was at least five songs later when she realized she was all alone on the dance floor (alone being a relative term since at least ten boys were eying her and edging up pretty close). If any of them had touched her both Honda and Ryou would have stepped in immediately but she seemed fine on her own. She was having a good time. Even if it wasn't a time they could really get into, as long as Anzu was happy, neither of them wanted to interrupt her.

The woman parted the rest of the crowd and stomped up to them after just another moment however, pouting deeply. "Come on you two, are you just going to stand here all night?" This wasn't what she had had in mind. She'd thought that once the music got to them they'd loosen up. It didn't seem like that was going to happen.

"I'm sorry, Anzu." Ryou offered.

"It's not like we're not trying."

"Yes it is!" She protested. "You have to get out there!"

Both boys averted their eyes awkwardly and began to offer even more excuses. It caused the girl to sigh before taking both their hands. This night wasn't going to be ruined. She'd had her fun. Now she only needed to think of something for them all to do. She wouldn't be sour that they couldn't get into it. After all, dancing wasn't for everyone. She remembered the look on the spirit's face when they'd gone out all that time ago. He hadn't liked it at all… but he had liked-

"I've got it!"

The beat of saucy club music was exchanged for pitchy eight-bit music and the sound of mashing buttons in only a matter of minutes. She'd pulled them into one of the Kaiba Corporation 24 hour arcades and just like that the two boys seemed to ease up. She even got a bit into it too, showing her impressive competitive streak as she pressed those buttons.

"Can't beat me!"

Maybe she got it from Yuugi.

"Come on you've got to be kidding me!" Honda exclaimed as her character kicked his into submission for what felt like the thousandth time that night.

"Your turn Ryou! Don't waste time now!"

"O-oh." He was only just a little frightened of Anzu's fiery attitude all of a sudden. Losing certainly didn't feel good either. Even as his life bar dwindled low and he just couldn't find the right combos, though, he was smiling. "You never told me you were so good at this game."

Honda crossed his arms stubbornly. "I think she just sharked us, buddy."

"...Sharked?"

"Hah!" Her fist slammed down on the main console button as her character punched Ryou's square in the jaw, knocking him out for the count. "Don't be sore losers!"

"Sharking is an American term. It means she pretended not to know how to play just to trick us!"

"Ah…" Still, Ryou was smiling. It had been quite a long time since he'd been in such a good mood.

It seemed infectious, despite Honda's little tantrum, between the three of them. They exchanged glances as the counter on the screen ticked down. Once it hit zero she shrugged her shoulders, throwing her hands up in the air. "Alright you babies, you two can play each other."

The men seemed to ease. "I won't go easy on you!"

"As if I need it."

"…But I get winner!" She reminded, encouraging a round of groans. Everything died down as her hands went to both their shoulders, pulling them together in a three-way halfhug. A grateful and warm air fell on the trio for a while... at least until Anzu started backseat gaming.


End file.
